The Autograph
by lancer365
Summary: Things go downhill for Kuvira after she writes an embarrassing autograph for a big fan.
_**A.N. A little stupid/OOC lol . This is just me typing random quick stuff, so expect craziness and probably some mistakes. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **The Autograph**_

Suyin walked up to the front counter of the hotel; the Great Uniter standing beside her holding two suitcases in her hands. Best way to solve personal conflict, spend time with each other. A nice vacation… that was Avatar Korra's plan. Theirs...would probably get a little raunchier to say the least.

"Two keys for the presidential suite please."

The old grouchy looking attendant - who looked like he'd work the front desk until he died- looked between Suyin and Kuvira then back to Suyin. _'Two?'_

Suyin sensed the challenge in his eyes and met it with her own.

He smirked at Suyin, and then looked over her shoulder to Kuvira standing behind her; two bags set at her feet. "And for you ma'am?" He knew she wasn't going to say "I'm with her" out loud. That would have done nothing but incite scandal. Two powerful leaders getting a room together; now that was an interesting way to solve political problems.

Kuvira looked over to Suyin, watching anger begin to fester out of the irritation she felt fuming from the Matriarch.

"Nothing." Kuvira simply shook her head and responded.

"Forgive me but my old mind does recall the presidential suite being assigned to you, during your last visit Great Uniter." The old man chuckled. "Where do you plan to stay this time?" He smirked. "I don't suppose you and Ms. Beifong will be sharing chambers tonight." From behind him another attendant turned his head slightly over his shoulder, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Suyin caught the wandering suspicious eyes of others at the counter. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen from beside her on the dark marble counter top, she started to write, her eyes drifting into a glare.

"Well ma'am I can set you up in the-"

Suyin pushed the paper to him and turned it around in one fluid motion.

The old man stared down reading:  
 **'There's a lot of metal behind you. Don't piss me off. Keep your mouth shut.'**

His eyes widened at the threat. Moments later he cleared his throat and recomposed himself, rolling his shoulders back as he straightened his double-breasted jacket. "I see..." His eyes locked onto Suyin's with his eyebrows drawn together in a contortion of anger. Turning around he grabbed two keys off the board behind him with a hidden growl. He turned back to Suyin, handing her the keys without a word; his jaw muscles visibly clenching.

"Well thank you kind sir." Suyin made sure to let the sarcasm fall heavy on her words as she gave him a smug smirk, before taking the keys and walking away with Kuvira to the elevator towards the back of the lobby.

Once the elevator door opened then closed behind them, Kuvira let out the hearty laugh she'd been holding in. "You didn't threaten him did you?"

"Maybe." Suyin smiled.

Dropping the suitcases, Kuvira moved over to Suyin, reaching out to grab the other woman only to be pushed back with the matriarch's hands on her chest.

"You can wait…" The corners of Suyin's mouth lifted into a grin. "Quit acting like a horny teenager…" Suyin's grin fell to smirk as her eyes locked with Kuvira's. "…Great Uniter."

Their eyes challenged each other. Suyin's smirked faded, she was still holding grudges against Kuvira, with very good reason to. Part of her wanted to distance herself from Kuvira, calling her Great Uniter as if it would erase the past version of her guard that she somehow fell in love with, and still saw in Kuvira's eyes.

Suyin turned away. Facing the elevator doors instead of Kuvira, she took a few paces to the side, giving space between them. "Out of everything, why did you agree to do this?"

Kuvira turned to the doors too, clasping her hands behind her back. "Because…even if we have our differences Suyin, I never stopped loving you."

Suyin rolled her eyes. "…Just say you wanted to sleep with me." At the dead silence from Kuvira, Suyin looked over to her, watching the Great Uniter's eyes size her up with a smile, starting from her feet, and all the way up until their eyes met.

"That's only partially true." Kuvira gave a crooked grin and shrugged before turning her focus on the metal doors in front of them. "What did the Avatar say…we're supposed to be "making amends" ?"

"And I hope we will."

"Yes." Kuvira agreed. "…In our own way."

Suyin couldn't contain her smile at Kuvira's response, and bit her lip to hold it in as best as possible. "You and those grabby hands." Her face broke into a full smile.

"A couple years ago you seemed to appreciate these "grabby" hands quite a bit." Kuvira looked down to the steel floor under her feet with a sigh. "It's been a long time Suyin."

"You don't know what long really is." Suyin stared straight ahead. "Add an extra 20 years to your life, then come tell me if your definition of long has changed any." She looked over to Kuvira. "A few years apart is a very short time in a life span." She watched Kuvira's face grow serious and smiled to lighten the mood that was becoming tense. "I think you've just missed my face a little too much."

Kuvira turned and took a few steps towards Suyin; her smile slowly returning, but mischievously this time. "Maybe…" Instead of stopping to keep distance between them, Kuvira kept moving closer and closer. Suyin stayed steadfast in her spot, much to Kuvira's liking. The matriarch always gave her a challenge, making her work for what she wanted. Their eyes never strayed; neither wanting to back down.

Walking into Suyin Kuvira took hold of her, guiding her back to the gold plated elevator railing that lined the walls. Taking advantage of the situation, Kuvira let Suyin go; her arms reaching around the other woman to grab onto the railing; making their already close proximity even closer.

"I think we're giving away too much." Came Suyin's voice, disrupting the Great Uniter from all of her yearning thoughts as Kuvira raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Suyin furrowed her brow in annoyance. " _Obviously,_ people around us are starting to infer that this _"war"_ has more to do with me and you than the Earth Kingdom." Suyin glanced away. "Even Lin is starting to ask me questions."

"Well, you could have helped me and _alleviated_ a-"

"Let's _not_ go there." Suyin sniped; stopping Kuvira's would've been rant turned tirade over how wrong she was, with an angry look into the Great Uniter's eyes, holding a light warning glare, that told Kuvira not to push it. "That's a problem for another day, and today is not it." Suyin looked down into the Great Uniter's uniform; her brow still furrowed.

"Ok…" Kuvira relented softly, lowering her head to rest her chin in Suyin's hair. "I can respect that." Her eyes stared at the wall in front of her, narrowing slightly in frustration as her jaw clenched. The course of so many things could have all changed had Suyin joined her in her mission to save the Earth Kingdom. But the option to turn back time wasn't one they had, so they settled for what they had left.

Feeling the elevator slow, Suyin turned her head under Kuvira and gazed up at the scrolling numbers above the elevator doors also slowing to a stop. "Look, here's our floor." She pushed Kuvira back in a gentle motion with her hands on the other woman's abdomen, watching Kuvira let go and back away with no hesitance.

Pulling to a stop the elevator doors opened and they got off; stepping onto a grand floor accented with marble tiling the color of soft pale sand. In contrast, the door to each room was made from a dark chocolate wood; the room numbers from gold-plated metal.

Kuvira, following behind Suyin with the bags, let her eyes linger on the woman in front, for more reasons than one.

"1920…" Suyin looked around. "Come on it should be this way." They took off down a linear hallway in search of the room. Halfway through the corridor they were stopped by a voice.

"Hey…A-Are you the Great Uniter?"

They stopped.

Kuvira turned around to see a beautiful yet shy dark-haired teenage girl behind her. "Sure…" She responded with a smirk on her face. "What do you want?" She set the bags on the floor and walked towards the girl, noticing her keep most of her gaze focused down towards her shoes. "You know you can look at me. I'm not royalty or anything." Kuvira chuckled; one of her crooked smiles finding its way to her face as she clasped her hands behind her back. She was definitely getting used to the fans and fame that came with being the Great Uniter. For once people were practically throwing themselves at her feet. And the ones who didn't eventually figured out they had to anyway.

The girl vigorously shook her head, then swiftly stuck out a pen and paper. "CanIhaveyourautograph?"

"Uh…sure." Kuvira smiled again, taking the offered pen and paper. Starting to write she felt Suyin approach behind her –no doubt peering over her shoulder. "There you go." She rushed the autograph without paying attention.

"Thanks." The girl took it, not even looking at it, and practically darted off in the other direction, meeting up with a group of her friends Kuvira saw lingering at the end of the opposite hall.

"You're a little heart throb aren't you?"

Kuvira turned to see a smirk on Suyin's face. She couldn't decipher whether it was hostile or not. Suyin had a very subtle way of doing that.

"Tell me…" Suyin moved in front of Kuvira, blocking her view of the girls down the other hall. "Did you just write 'Kuvy' with two little dots inside the y to make a smiley face?"

Kuvira laughed and went to refute "I-", she paused as her face dropped and her eyes slowly widened in horror. "Shit." She looked down then back up at Suyin, who simply raised her eyebrows with a smug smile. "I blame you for that."

"Why?" Suyin laughed.

"It's your presence." With a growl Kuvira took off down the hall after the girls who were disappearing one by one into one of the rooms.

Jogging, she made her way to the door, managing to stick her foot in between the small crack just before it closed. "Hey."

The door re-opened, revealing another older girl with short fiery red hair and golden eyes, sporting an annoyed look on her face. " _What?_ "

"I think I…made a mistake on that autograph I gave your friend." Kuvira was as nice as she could be while thinking of how she'd play the lie. "Wouldn't be fair if I didn't fix it right?"

"Myra." The girl sighed and looked over her shoulder, rolling her eyes as she called out into the room.

"What?"

"Come here."

"Ok, just a minute."

Holding the door open, the shorter girl looked back to Kuvira with slightly pursed lips. Putting all her weight onto one foot she leaned into her outstretched arm, letting the door support her. "You're not that impressive…"

"Really?" Kuvira answered before the girl could start a new thought.

"Yeah…" The girl said with pride. Looking away from Kuvira she shrugged. "I don't get why everyone's so obsessed with you, thinking you're so great." She paused and gazed back up at Kuvira. "I think you're just another person pretending to be all high and mighty, when you're just as dirty as the rest of us."

"And that's what makes me "so great"." Kuvira smirked.

The girl stood upright, evening out her weight into both feet, as she furrowed her brow, confused by Kuvira's response. "What are you playin' at?"

"A great leader understands the people they rule."

"And _you_ do?" The girl grinned a disbelieving smile.

"More than you know."

"Hmph…right…"

The shy girl finally scooted over to her obviously more extroverted friend's side before her friend could say anymore.

"What did you want?" She said still holding Kuvira's "Kuvy" autograph in her hands that made Kuvira internally cringe at seeing.

"Great Uniter here says she made a mistake in the autograph and wants a redo." The older girl said, her eyes staying locked onto Kuvira's.

Myra looked up at Kuvira for the first time, letting her blue eyes meet Kuvira's. "I-It's fine. Really. I-I like it all the same."

"Well you heard her, you can go back to your unit-"

"Maybe I can trade you." Kuvira walked towards the shy girl stepping into the room with an imposing dominance.

"Hey."

Kuvira ignored the other girl's outburst at the invasion, and kept pressing forward, knowing that Myra's shyness would make her easy to pressure. If she couldn't get the paper by being nice, she could by getting someone to give in; a skill she was a pro at with most people. "I can give you a better one, and then more…" Kuvira awkwardly looked over at the other three wide-eyed faces in the room staring at her. "…for your friends."

"R-Really, I'm ok." The girl continued to back up.

' _Why is this damn girl being so difficult?'_

"What about…uh…" Kuvira searched herself, thinking she had a pen or something else she could give the girl instead. But the only things she had on her were her clothes and shoes.

' _ **UGH #% !*% $***_ _**#$ !**_ **'** She mentally cursed in her violent inner frustrations. As a last resort she reached into her pockets, briskly searching for anything. "This…" Kuvira pulled out some lint from her pockets and balled it up. "You know…some Great Uniter…pocket lint." Holding out her hand, Kuvira shifted her eyes to the side then back again with a smile, knowing how ridiculous it was.

To Kuvira's surprise the girl slowly reached out and snatched the lint from her out-reached hand.

"And the shoes…"

Kuvira's eyes widened. "Uh…w-well…" Kuvira paused looking down at her prized leather boots. _'You can always get more; you're the fucking Great Uniter._ ' Inhaling a deep breath, Kuvira closed her eyes, held the breath for moment longer, then exhaled opening her eyes again. _"…sure."_ She tried her best to imitate a genuine smile.

Reaching down Kuvira unhooked her boots and slipped her feet out of them one by one. When she was done she picked them up, holding them together in one hand.

Here stood the Great Uniter -the woman who had almost single-handedly put back together the earth kingdom- bribed out of her own shoes for the return of an embarrassing autograph.

"Anything else…" Kuvira hesitantly asked through a gritted smiled, feeling the eyes in the room still on her.

Myra looked over Kuvira's body. She could have anything she wanted. "The metal thingy on your back." She looked up at Kuvira with submissive eyes, trying to appear as innocent as possible; her head shrinking slightly to her shoulders.

"No, I can't give you that."

The girl's eyes darted around then back up to Kuvira. "Ok…your jacket thing."

' _So this girl likes to play dirty. Don't stress out, you have two more in the suitcase.'_ Kuvira reached up to her neck un-hooking the clasp that held it together; looking down at the girl with strong irritation clear in her eyes. But the girl was so focused on the Great Uniter's "Strip tease" in front of her, that she failed to even look at Kuvira's face.

Taking the metal from her back, shoulders, and arms, Kuvira set it to the floor slowly with her metal bending; showcasing her bending as a silent warning to them. Undoing the clasps and hidden buttons from her upper chest down to her waist, Kuvira released herself from the warm confines of the jacket. Taking it off, she was left with only her socks, pants, and tank top. Now the proud Great Uniter was half-dressed, in a room of strangers. But it hardly fazed Kuvira; the narcissistic side of her knew she looked good underneath.

Throwing the jacket over her shoulder, Kuvira put her shoes down and took off her gloves.

' _Might as well give them away too.'_

"Here…I think you should be more than satisfied." Kuvira stated with a slight furrowed brow, giving her gloves to the girl who took them greedily like a crazed fan and grinned evilly. Now her true colors were showing.

"Give me the paper, and you can have the rest."

Without hesitation, Myra handed over the autograph and Kuvira pushed her boots over to the girl with her foot, tossing her jacket to the floor beside them.

With no words Kuvira picked up the metal from her uniform with her bending and proceeded to walk out of the room. _'Suyin's gonna have fun with this for days.'_

"I guess you really can relate to us." The red head still by the door laughed, crossing her arms as she watched Kuvira stop in front of her and slowly turn a dark gaze in her direction.

"What's your name?"

"Layda."

"And the last?"

"Aya."

Kuvira looked back into her eyes. "I'll remember that."

Stepping out into the hall way, Kuvira growled watching the matriarch's eyes widen as she covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her loud laughs of amusement. The closer Kuvira came the harder she laughed, partially bending over at the waist.

Lifting herself back up, Suyin regained her posture. "Spirits." She said trying to catch her breath. A sharp inhale came from her before she cleared her throat, still trying to hold back her laughter. "What happened Kuvira?"

The Great Uniter looked her with a furrowed brow. "I got bribed out of my own clothes."

Suyin tried her best to stop laughing, but some managed to sputter through her lips. "Wow…you got half naked…for this." Suyin reached down to Kuvira's side and took the paper out of her hand; looking at the autograph then into Kuvira's eyes, with a smile that was threatening to become a full-blown grin. "Well it is your reputation." She cleared her throat. "Come on let's head to the room before anyone else decides they want an autograph too." Suyin turned around and started to walk down to their end of the hall. "You don't have much more to give."

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Kuvira picked up one of the suitcases; her other hand occupied by her bending, as she watched the matriarch nod her head.

"Yup." Suyin stopped and turned halfway to see Kuvira's irritated expression. "But all in good fun." Suyin showed a brief sign of relent, but she still wasn't done messing with Kuvira. "Here, let me help you with that." Using her own bending, Suyin took control over the metal hovering beside Kuvira with a tamer smile.

The walk resumed with Kuvira now toting both suitcases and staring at the pieces of her armor Suyin let knowingly hover behind her back.

"Before you tell me the whole story of what happened…" Suyin started as they rounded a corner, spotting the fancy doors of what was very obviously the Presidential suite at the opposite end of the hall. "…I think I'll take a shower first." She smirked, almost swearing she heard a gulp come from the woman behind her.

* * *

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed ;)**


End file.
